


The Scared SunJay

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: ANYWAYS SUNJAY, Canon Compliant, M/M, SunJay centric, it's all HeeSun's fault lmao, its domestic fluff yall, platonic ship, predebut bc it takes place around Halloween, side JayWon, side SunKi, the SunJay tag needs more fics so that's where I come in, they go to a haunted house I'm so sorry for the 02 line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Heeseung and Sunoo have the brilliant idea (and the manager's permission) to take Enhypen to a haunted house for Halloween. You can imagine how well that went over for the rest of the group. Cue a petrified Jay and an amused Sunoo fighting their way through zombies, hand in hand.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	The Scared SunJay

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish this last week (I can usually bang out a fic in less than a day) but I couldn't concentrate on finishing it. Anyway, I saw the depressing amount of SunJay fics and decided to write my own about one of my favorite underrated ships! Enjoy, my lovely Engenes! (P.S. SSpian0 if you're reading this, hi my love!)

“Good news, everyone! Heeseung hyung and I asked our manager if we can go to a haunted house this weekend and he said yes!”

Shouts were heard. Some may or may not have been explicit.

“YAH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT,” yelled Jay as he dramatically threw himself against Sunghoon. Ni-Ki looked towards Sunoo, shocked and betrayed, while Jungwon had to hold Jake steady as his fight-or-flight instincts kicked in. The two horror movie junkies laughed at their members’ reactions.

“Oh, come on, it won’t be so bad!” reasoned Heeseung, throwing an arm around Sunoo’s shoulders.

“Famous last words, hyung,” said Jungwon. 

Jay was pouting now, feeling foolish for thinking those two would give up an opportunity to celebrate a scary Halloween. 

Betrayed by his dearest hyung and dongsaeng. What a shame. 

Well, he wasn’t about to give up without a fight.

“If I have to go, I should at least be able to pair up with Sunoo. He can handle all this stuff better than I could, anyway.”

Jake and Sunghoon turned to Jay, ready to argue. Why would he break up the ’02 line NOW when they need each other the most?? Who knows what kind of spooky stuff could come after them!

“Yah, yah, let me explain. Okay, so clearly Sunoo and Heeseung can handle horror, and I’m pretty sure Ni-Ki could take it as well.” Ni-Ki dramatically agreed, much rather wanting to be on the giving end regarding scares rather than receiving but could manage. “So why don’t we split up into pairs of not-so-scared and absolutely petrified?”

“Okay, that’s a pretty good idea. I think I would be better off clinging to Heeseung the whole time rather than Sunghoon.”

“Hey! As if you’d do any better, Jake!”

“I can’t WAIT to see everyone’s faces!”

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING, SUNOO.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Okay okay okay okay okay okay OKAY you GOT this Jay you GOT this,” chanted Jay to himself in the backseat of the car, staring out the window. Jungwon looked over from his phone, concerned.

“Hyung, it’s gonna be alright,” he said, reaching out to hold Jay’s hand. “You’ll have Sunoo with you, and remember that it’s just actors trying to get a reaction.”

Smiling fondly down at their hands, he responded with, “Thanks, Jungwon-ah.”

He wasn’t ready at ALL, but he might have just gained an ounce of courage.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Heeseung, Jake, and Sunghoon, you three go first. Have fun and try not to pass out!” Their manager was at the entrance of the haunted house (which has been rented just for the boys) and directed their entry.

With JakeHoon on each arm, Heeseung looked back at the rest of the group and smiled in his tauntingly teasing way, then dragged the two boys through the door. They promptly disappeared into the shadows, freaking Jay out even more.

“I’ll give them a minute or two, and then I’ll send in Ni-Ki and Jungwon.”

Jay tensed at that. He and Sunoo were going last, which means they could get lost or left behind, but that also meant that the maknaes would be in the middle, not able to suffer that same fate. At least they weren’t first. His grip on Sunoo’s hand tightened.

The younger, noticing, looked up at his hyung and pulled him into a hug. Sunoo always knew exactly what each member needed at any given time and provided it, no questions asked. Well, occasionally a bit of dramatic whining, but not when his Jay hyung was so freaked out like in this moment. 

Jay let the hug linger for a couple of seconds, then regained his posture as the maknaes were called to enter. 

Too anxious to talk, he patted Jungwon and Ni-Ki’s shoulders and watched as they, too, disappeared into the doorway. 

And then there were two.

“Same goes for you, I’ll let you go in after a minute.”

Nodding, Jay slowly and Sunoo excitedly, the friends held hands and stared into the unknown. Seconds blurred, palms sweat, and hearts raced.

Sunoo squeezed his hand in emotion, and the receiver reciprocated. 

“Alright, you guys have the green light, have fun and see you on the other side!”

Barely a second had passed since their manager bode them farewell and the younger was hauling butt into the haunted house, an already petrified hyung attached to his arm. 

This should be fun.

The pair were greeted by a girl, very pretty and unaffected by stage makeup, pointing down the hallway to their left. Sunoo made sure to pipe out a, “thank you!” as they followed her guidance. When their backs turned to her, she screamed loudly, scaring the ever-loving crap out of Jay while Sunoo laughed.

Typical.

Now death gripping his dongseong’s arm, Jay hesitantly walked forward while the horror enthusiast plowed on.

Dark corners glared at him, and barely-there light bulbs flickered.

“OH GOD A ZOMBIE WHY IS THERE A ZOMBIE.” Jay pressed the side of his head into Sunoo’s, reacting as, indeed, a zombie jumped from behind a wall. 

“Hyung, did you not look up what this house’s theme was before we came?” yelled Sunoo as a chainsaw sounded somewhere to his right.

“NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT, I DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE.”

“You did it because Heeseungie hyung and I wanted to,” he replied smoothly, patting Jay’s head as they pulled through a curtained doorway.

“You- AHHH REALLY??? COME ON! -you are an awful friend for making me do this!”

“Mmmmm perhaps, but you still love me,” he said as he playfully tried to push his hyung into black drapes, knowing full well that it could be hiding a scare actor.

“Debatable,” easily replied Jay, but hugged on to Sunoo’s arm tighter, nonetheless.

A scream that sounded suspiciously like Jungwon’s could be heard from ahead, and Jay stopped dead in his tracks. Sunoo, knowing how attached he is to their leader, sensed his worries and tried to gently reassure him.

Still standing in the dark-ish hallway with creepy music playing softly, the younger turns Jay to look at him in the eyes, hands on his shoulders, and says, “Hyungie, look at me. It’s okay, Jungwon-ah is with Ni-Ki, and remember, it’s just pretend. We're okay, just breathe.”

Jay looked into Sunoo’s eyes, knowing his words to be true. After a moment, he gently held his hand once again and resumed their pace through the terror zone. 

Curse jump scares, there goes another one. His grip tightens. 

Is this done yet? It's going on for way too long. Is this normal? A loud bang, which sounded suspiciously like a frying pan being taken to a wall, clanged by Jay's ear.

Despite his thoughts, Jay was getting slightly used to the feeling of being inside the house. He probably would have been a lot worse off if he were paired with another member (no offense to them, but Sunoo knows how to take care of his hyung when in need, like inside of a bloody haunted house that was his idea in the first place).

“Is… IS THAT SUNLIGHT??? OH THANK GOD.”

Yet another zombie screams into the boys’ ears as they make their way to the homestretch, walking fast, desperate to step into the azure light where evening shadows fall. 

The haunting music and screams follow them as they finally step foot into the afternoon light, still hand-in-hand. They’re greeted by the members, all in a different state of euphoria (Heeseung), petrified (Jake), or somewhere in between (although none looked as satisfied as the eldest hyung, save for maybe the newly-emerged Sunoo). 

“How was it, Jay hyung?” Jungwon asked, eager to hear stories of how the older fared. 

“I call that he was worse than Jake. You know, I’m pretty sure the puppy started crying at one point,” threw in Sunghoon.

“I DID NOT, YOU WERE JUST AS BAD AS ME SUNGHOON-AH”, yelled Jake. Death before dishonor.

“You were both hilarious if that makes it any better.”

“SHUT UP HEESEUNG HYUNG.”

“Yah, I think I need a nap after all that adrenaline. Can we go home now?”

Laughing at his Jay hyung, Ni-Ki gave Sunoo a back hug (what? He missed his Ddeonu, and that was a scary experience! It’s not his fault he hasn’t seen his Sunoo in like ten minutes!) and patted Jay’s hair. 

And so, Jungwon had to herd his six kids to their corresponding cars, making sure everyone was intact and not too spooked. Since Jay was the last of the petrified group to emerge, he stopped and hugged his hyungie, silently telling him that everything’s over and that they’re going back home. Jay was happy for the love.

His stomach still clenched from the anxieties of the “fun little adventure,” Jay sat in the back of the car once again, waiting to eventually crawl into bed, and sought comfort in Engenes on Twitter. Their memes were legendary and completely unrivaled. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Oh my god I’m so tired,” said Jay as he crawled onto the couch, plopping his head into Sunoo’s lap. 

Giggling at his hyung, Sunoo dropped a hand from his phone to sift through Jay’s soft hair, having just been blow-dried after a shower. 

“Hyung, I’m proud of you today, you did really good. Thank you for going.”

Laying flat on his back, Jay looked through his glasses up at the younger, unsure of how to accept the praise. He instead turned and buried his face into Sunoo’s sweatshirt, mumbling a tiny, “Thank you.”

Still smiling, the sunshine continued to play with his hair as Jay fell asleep right there in the arms (well, in the lap) of his beloved dongsaeng.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure the '02 line would pass out if they were taken to a haunted house tbh. I hope you enjoyed reading and comments are always welcome!


End file.
